REFLEXIONES
by Yaiiiina
Summary: los pensamientos del coronel mustang sobre la repentina muerte del ahora general hughes, el se ha marchado, pero el cariño y la amistad que sentia por el aun sigue aqui, tratara de seguir sus consejos y buscara a la otra persona que lo entienda.. one shot


REFLEXIONES 

El coronel Roy mustang estaba pensando detenidamente sobre su amistad con maes hughs, ahora que su vida era diferente, que pasaría con ellos???  
Seguirían siendo los mejores amigos del mundo o el encantador monstruo de glacier los separaría para siempre???

Bueno, eso era lo que roy pensaba cuando maes recién se había casado.  
Era lo bueno de su amistad, ni el matrimonio de este había dejado que su amistad se fuera lejos?? Su amistad seguía siendo la de siempre, OK, a excepción de que siempre se la pasaba hablando de su esposa e hija, y roy se enojaba, ¿el por que?  
Ni el lo sabia, aunque pensaba que tal ves era por que el no tenia esposa, ni una hija de las cuales hablar, tal ves sentía envidia de que el pudiera tener eso, y el solo su fama de buen militar y conquistador, pero no era algo de lo que pudiera hablar sin que nadie lo tomara como de presumido e idiota.

Aunque sus subordinados estuvieran igual que el, a ellos no les molestaba, pero ellos no tenían un mejor amigo que les dijera que su esposa esto o su hija aquello, y el si.  
O que les dijeran que ya se casaran, si, maes hughs podía ser una verdadera lata, pero era la única persona en la que roy podía confiar hasta lo mas misterioso de su vida, ¿por que tenia que morir?

Todos están muy serios, y otros como glacier están llorando, la pequeña elysia esta haciendo muchas preguntas sobre por que están enterrando a su padre.  
Como me gustaría decirle que no, que su padre esta en una misión y que pronto volverá……  
Pero seria mas duro, así como lo es para mi, su llanto me conmueve, pero….  
No puedo dejar que nadie me vea derrumbarme por algo así, se que tal ves su muerte tuvo que ver con su tonto afán de ayudarme "te llevare a lo mas alto" decía, pero yo lo lleve a un lugar muy hondo, de donde no volverá jamás, y donde mis enemigos lo querían mandar, así como a cualquiera que se acercara a la verdad.

Todos se están yendo, glacier incluso, a quien no quisiera ver a la cara, pues siento que en el fondo, me ha de culpar por arrebatarle a uno de sus seres mas queridos, el padre de su hija y el sostén de su hogar.  
Todos se van, pero yo, aun sigo aquí, tratando de recordar la vieja teoría sobre la transmutación humana que formule tiempo atrás y que el evito que pusiera en practica.

En este lugar ya no queda nadie, mas que yo y mi fiel subordinada riza, quien siento que me dirá algo fuerte que ara que me levante de la agonía que solo ella a de notar que tengo.  
Y que por cierto, solo Maes había notado que la aprecio como a nadie.

Ella se me acerca y yo me quejo de tu idiotez, como querías ayudarme a escalar puestos, si dejas que te maten a la primera oportunidad, y peor aun, ahora eres de un rango más elevado que el mió.

Le comento a mi teniente lo que pensaba minutos atrás y mi tonta teoría ya olvidada, me quejo de la información que me oculto y ella me interrumpe para decirme cosas que sin ella yo pasaría por alto "quizás lo hacia por ti" me dijo con un aire triste en su mirada y la intención de no dejarme vencer por la cruda realidad.  
Yo, con mi ingenua razón, la observo y le pido que me explique.  
"cuando los hermanos están involucrados no tomas las decisiones con calma, el general de brigada hughs se guardaba esa información, así podrías ascender sin que nada te preocupase" ….  
Hubo un breve silencio, ella me acababa de aclarar lo que pasaba con unas cuantas palabras, el trataba de ayudarme.

Me puse mi gorra y estuve viendo la inscripción, ella solo me observaba a mi, me ofrecía el consuelo que tiempo atrás yo trataba de darle tras la muerte de su padre, luego desaparecí de su vida, y ahora, tiempo después, invertimos los papeles y me pregunto si ella se alejara de mi???  
Tendré que preguntarle si se arriesgara conmigo y me seguirá apoyando para llevar a cabo la venganza de mi amigo.

Pero ahora esta empezando a llover, y aunque, ni siquiera este nublado, ella entiende a que me refiero, no tengo por que dudar mas…….  
fin


End file.
